Access the lab and kill the bloodsuckers
|imagedesc= Help this man purge the Secret lab. |image= Dima.jpg |hidedet= |maintype= Storyline Camp elimination |givenby= Dima |target= Secret lab |reward= Nothing tangible |cons= Rank increase: +4 Reputation increase: +5 Relation increase: Duty +200 |time= Indefinite }} is a storyline mission appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha mod. Overview *This is a three part mission, given by Dima in the Rostok Factory Factory Village, revolving around a Camp elimination. *The initial objective is to travel back to the Bar in order to gain the X14 Gate Key from Petrenko. *As of DC 1.4005, Dima gives the player the key, saying Petrenko usually has it but gave it to him. *The player is then to return to the area of the X14 gate, unlock it and proceed through the transition to X14. *The underground is then purged of the five Bloodsuckers and the mission ends. Notes *The shortest route to the 100 Rads Bar is through Agroprom => Forgotten and a long run through Wild Territory to the target. Alternatively, the Garbage may be shorter. Both are a waste of resources and time. DC 1.4005 erases this part of the mission. *The fastest route to the lab entrance involves running over the rooves and jumping into the locked compound where the transition is located. The X14 Gate Key may be safely ignored. *The five Bloodsucker targets will not be marked upon the player's map or mini-map and will need to be stalked. *Sadly, the targets are "gulaged", tend to be rather stationary and provide little sport. *The Laboratory Rats are more of a challenge. *Proceed with due caution from the anteroom, Knife or pistol any rats and packing cases, bear left and then proceed in an orderly clockwise direction picking off bloods as necessary. *The second blood hides (see gallery) *The third is behind a code-locked door that may initiate the Find the code to the door task (q.v.) *The fourth will be discovered after a small irrelevant cutscene moment beyond the first code-door. Tends to run around a bit, but keeps returning for more sniper fire. *The fifth and final blood is found behind a closed (not locked) door beyond the lair of the fourth one. *There are a few Zombies near the lab anteroom who remain safely "gulaged". *None of the packing cases contain loot but many need to be broken during the mission. Trivia *If unused, then the X14 Gate Key will be added to the player's inventory when Petrenko is approached later in the game. At 0.01 kg, it hardly overburdens the player.. *As of DC 1.4005, the player doesn't have to travel to Petrenko to receive the key, as it is given straight away by Dima, saying that Petrenko usually has it but gave it to him just in case. *Shotguns are generally a waste of time. Gallery AccessTheLab1.jpg|Mission briefing. AccessTheLab2.jpg|Objective location with 'lazy' rooftop route in orange. AccessTheLab3.jpg|Detailed task information. X142.jpg|Secret lab anteroom. AccessTheLabBlood1.jpg|First bloodsucker. AccessTheLabBlood2a.jpg|Second bloodsucker location. AccessTheLabBlood2.jpg|Second bloodsucker. AccessTheLabBlood3.jpg|Third bloodsucker. AccessTheLabBlood4.jpg|Fourth bloodsucker. AccessTheLabBlood5.jpg|Fifth and final bloodsucker.